Massie's Song
by Iwillmarryjacobblack
Summary: A bunch of Massington one-shots sort of. Based of the song Marry's Song Oh My My MY by Taylor Swift. Hope you like it. Rated it T because in one chapter there is some strong language used and I am a bit paranoid
1. I was seven and you were nine

_She said, 'I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights'_

'And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love  
And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes'

And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'

Take me back to the house in the backyard trees  
Said you would beat me up, you were bigger then me  
You never did, you never did

Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I, oh, my, my, my, my

"Massie come down inside you need to get dressed for our Christmas Eve Annual dinner" my mom shouted through the kitchen door

"Mom, do I have to I wanna play more" I wined

"Honey, our guests going to be here soon, and you need to be cleaned up and change out of your play clothes and into you dinner clothes."

I knew she was going to say that but its worth I try. Anyways I get to show off that new purple Armani Junior dress with the black bow I just got yesterday to Derrick, my best friend since practically forever. Or seven years which is my whole lifetime anyway.

Derricks nine but I hang out with him and all the other kids on the block all the time; Alicia, Chris, and Dylan are my age, Josh, Cammie (Cam), Layne, and Dempsey are Derricks age, and Dune, Kemp, Claire, and Kristen are a year younger then me. Then there was Claire's little brother Todd who was four, and really annoying. Sometimes even Chris Albey (Layne's brother) plays with us, but he's already eleven.

I ran inside the kitchen to my mom and she picked me up and put me in the bubble bath.

Once I was done she dried me off and I got to wear my purple dress (yay!) my hair was in a pony and I my bangs were curled just right. My mom gave me these new black, Dior shoes with purple rhinestones, to match my dress.

Ding dong the doorbell rang our housekeeper, Inez, opened the door, Just as my mom finished putting on my tights leaving me to do the shoes.

My Dad and her hurried to the door to see the Harringtons standing at the door.

"Kendra, how are you," Mrs. Harrington asked "You look marvelous.

"And so do you" my Mom replied. "Derrick, Massie is in her room, go up and get her.

I could hear him run up the two flights of stairs to my room, and by the time he reached it he was all huffy out of breath.

"Hey Massie, what's up?" he barely breathed out. "Your mom told me to come get you to come down stairs"

"So lets go"

As we walked done stairs I could hear our dads talking about us. They were saying how we have been friends since birth, and that one day we are so going to fall in love and get married. And our moms were just laughing along with them rolling there eyes.

Ewe, me and Derrick married? Gross he is just my best friend and that is it I would never marry him. Chris Albey maybe, but no never Derrick.

I looked at him and saw his deep brown eyes sparkling kind of like the stars I saw when I slept in the backyard that one time that will never happen again! There were tons of bugs and stuff.

Just as we got to the bottom of the stairs Derrick started laughing at what our parents were talking about

"Block, will you marry me?" he asked jokingly and jokingly

"Only if you kiss me first" I joked back

He tried to but I ran away. I ran really fast, faster then ever before. And right as he caught me Chris, Josh, and Cammie walked in, so he let me go and we went over to talk to them.

Then everyone else came and joined in with us, even Chris A.

All our parents talked like the best friends they were. They were all best friends and the most popular kids in there school, and they were all still always doing things together.

"Kids, time for dinner" my Dad called to us. We had the best Christmas Eve dinner ever.

Everyone stayed over so that we could open presents tomorrow all together.

We tried to stay up all night but I ended up falling asleep during the movie we were watching. And when I woke up the next morning I was still in Derricks lap the same way I fell asleep. He was sleeping so I decided to shout really loud in his ear and wake him up.

"Present time" I shrieked as loud as I could in his ear and ran down stairs. A couple minutes later everyone was groggily making there way over to the tree, and started sorting thought and finding there stuff. After we were done sorting I ran up to get our parents to come down so we could open them.

I ended up getting a lot of stuff. A new purple Ralf Lauren shirt, a Tiffany necklace, three new pairs of shoes; purple, high top converse, black Tori Birch flats, and customized purple and black cleats from Cammie of course. A sparkly purple soccer ball from Derrick, him and Cam love soccer so much. I play with them sometimes, and I'm pretty good. A Shark tooth necklace, a box of chocolates, a bunch of people, black, and white pony tail holders, a Burberry headband, a DKNY cropped jacket, a set of sparkly pens in different shades of purple, and a Journal to write in (Claire, and Layne always buy something that go together).

But my favorite gift I got this year was from my parents. A small puppy I instantly named Bean. Hen Derrick made everyone come outside and we all played soccer, in our pajamas, and the various wearable presents we received. Our patents came out to watch us, while Inez made a breakfast of toast, eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, assorted muffins, bacon, and some fancy things I can't pronounce.

All the parents left after breakfast, but we all played out side for the rest of the day. It was defiantly the best Christmas ever

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I've had this idea for such a long time and I'm glad i can finally write it. anyways please review!!!! There are more chapters to come. and the song this storie is based off of is called Mary's Song (Oh MY MY MY) by Taylor Swift. its an awsome song you should totally go listen to it if you havn't i think there will be about three to four more chapters so. please review! and if you can guess who gave what gift to Massie I will mention you r name next chapter. YAY!!! and aslo if you know first names for everyones partents let me know to because i can't rember them (Except for Dylans mom) Thanks REVIEW!!!!


	2. I was sixteen when suddenly Massies POV

_R&R!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

_  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

Take me back to the creek were we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

I am so happy to start school again, although I would never admit it to my friends. I actually enjoy school. All my friends will be by my side in high school this year.

Derrick, Josh, Cam (we are no longer aloud to call him Cammie he. He gets really mad), Layne, and Dempsey are seniors.

Me, Alicia, Chris, and Dylan are in tenth grade. I already turned sixteen over the summer so I am the oldest of our group.

And finally Dune, Kemp, Claire, and Kristen will be able to join us! Just like when we were little.

I called to Isaac, our driver, and told him I would be ready in ten minutes. I was wearing a Spaghetti Strap, D&G layer dress. In purple, of course. Paired with a black Channel headband, and my charm bracelet. For shoes I had black, Dior ankle boots.

Isaac honked and I ran to the car grabbing my Lois Vinton, purse. We picked up Claire first, the Alicia, Kristin, Dylan, and lastly Layne. Derrick was driving the boys and we would meet them either before school or at lunch, Table 18 of course.

We got to school just in time. The bell rang just as we stepped out of the car, so we didn't have a chance to talk to the boys. But as we walked inside I saw Derrick out of the corner of my eye.

Wow! Was all I thought. I didn't see him all summer and I missed him. He really grew up, He looked really tan and extremely buff from his soccer camp. And his eyes, they were always sparkling, just like stars. I was totally in love with him, but he is my best friend and couldn't deal with loosing him, he still had no clue I like him as more than a friend, he looked at my like I was still a kid, because to him I will always be his younger best friend he needs to take care of and protect.

"OMG, Massie did u see Josh", Alicia squealed "He is such a HART" (hot, alpha, rich, toned) she had the biggest crush on him since seventh grade. Kristin, Claire, and Layne were busy talking about Dune, Dempsey, and Cam. Then Dylan started talking and said the most shocking thing ever.

"Doesn't Derrick look major-ly hot this year? I should totally ask him out. Mass what do you think?"

Umm... I was almost speechless, almost being the operative word.

"Sorry Dyl, but I heard he likes someone else, maybe another year"

Her face dropped and I felt so bad for doing that to her, but I love Derrick, and he is my best friend, and I am the Alpha. So it's not that bad

We went to homeroom and got our schedules. We don't many classes together, but thank god we had lunch the same period.

Mine and Alicia's first class was… Math. Ewe I hate that subject. It turns out Kristin was taking advanced math and ended up in out class too.

The teacher, Mrs. Stronstern, was droning on and on about perpendicular something or other, when I heard a faint ping coming from my bag, my Purple iPhone. I checked and saw I had a text from Derrick.

Derrick: hey wats up

Massie: math class boring!!

Derrick: w/ mrs s something? She is so boring

Massie: ahgreed

Derrick: teachers looking at me funny c u at lunch o btw wat period is that 4 u

Massie: 5th

Derrick: me 2

Massie: c u there then

I so can not wait for lunch.

All the other periods passed by in a blur all I can think about is lunch, my table (18) all my friends finally together for the first time since middle school, and Derrick

I ran to my locker as soon as the bell rang to touch up on my makeup, and waited for the rest of my friends. After two minutes everyone, but Derrick, showed up, so we walked to his locker. I ran up behind him and gave him a huge hug. He turned around to hug me back but just stared, I must have something in my teeth.

"Hey D. I missed you" I said and there was no reply all he was still staring, open mouth at _me _

"Earth to Derrick" Josh said and Cam started laughing. That brought him back.

"Oh umm… hey Massie missed you to" what the heck is wrong with him?

We walked into the lunch room making a pretty big entrance, since we are the biggest and most popular clique in the school, since our parents have been to BOCD.

I sat down and Derrick sat next to me. His hand lightly grazed my arm a couple times making my heart flutter. The bell rang and we were off to class.

Isaac drove me home and everyone else went to Cam's house. I had official Friday Night Sleepover stuff to do, before everyone came over for it.

I was frosting the cup cakes by myself and heard the bell ring. That's funny I still have two hours before the girls come over and three before the guys do.

Inez opened the door and I heard a deep voice ask were I was. It was unmistakably Derricks. I was just about hyperventilating when he stepped thought the door.

"Hey"

"Hey, if you're here might as well be useful start frosting. You know were the knives are"

"K"

He was abnormally quiet for the first five minutes, but then he said something about everything always being purple, even if the things were also for boys and we ended up laughing our heads off.

I don't remember how it happened but all of a sudden there was frosting on my nose and in my hair. Derrick had a handprint of frosting on his cheek, and we were rolling around laughing then.

We rolled over and Derrick was on top of me, the moment seemed to be lasting forever, and then he kissed me. Then my parents walked in. My first kiss and my parents walk in! Great! Derrick quickly got off of me and left. A minute later my parents were on the phone with the Harringtons telling them exactly what happened. There was squealing and shrieks, and I told you so's, goodness they were just like teenagers!

The girls showed up and we set up the sleeping bags and cupcakes and went to the pool to wait for the boys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
hey review review rieview!!!!!! thanks a million to everyone who already did. so i have a announcment type thing i forgot to mention that Dune, Kemp, Claire, and Kristen were a year younger then than Massie so i fixed it in chapter 1. review!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter Two in Derrick's POV

_I am so sorry for not updating. i had a suprise school weekend trip type thing so i coudn't R&R  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

_  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

Take me back to the creek were we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

Derrick: hey wats up

Massie: math class boring!!

Derrick: w/ mrs s something? She is so boring

Massie: ahgreed

Derrick: teachers looking at me funny c u at lunch o btw wat period is that 4 u

Massie: 5th

Derrick: me 2

Massie: c u there then

School I hate it. The only good part about it is my friends we are finally together again. I just finished texting Massie and we all have the same lunch period which is great.

The bell rang. God I really hate this place. Just one more period then lunch, and I'm already starving. Me and the guys are going to meet up by Massie's locker and walk to lunch together.

Finally, the guys ran ahead of me they are so excited they say that they saw the girls this morning and they look way hotter then ever. They must be overly eager to say hi to them. Me I don't care, they are my best friends and that's it.

I finally got to my locker and was getting my things I needed for lunch when someone came up behind me and hugged me. It sent tingles down my spine. Who the hell is it?

I quickly turned around and saw Massie. Oh My God! She looks so amazing, as always, but I had this sudden need to kiss her right there, but I never would.

Why am I having these thoughts? She is my best friend, younger best friend, basically a sister. She is still a kid right?

Well not anymore she isn't. I think I just fell in love with Massie Block. What the hell!

"Earth to Derrick" Josh said and Cam started laughing. Wow was I staring at her? She looks a little uncomfortable.

"Oh umm… hey Massie missed you to" wait, did she even say she missed me? I hope so otherwise I must look like a complete idiot.

We walked to the lunch room I stayed quiet the entire time just thinking about her. What am I going to do?

At lunch she sat down and instinctively I sat next to her. Great, now I'm going to think about her the entire lunch.

Man, I really want to kiss her. Her lips are so plump and glossy perfectly kissable. What the hell. Did I just think perfectly kissable! About Massie Block!

Tonight we have the sleepover. Maybe I'll come over early and help her set up. It's so not a big deal, I do it sometimes, well actually I used to not very much anymore, but I could start again. right?

I up to the Block's door and rang the bell. I can't believe I am doing this!

Inez opened the door and I asked where Massie was. She told me in the kitchen so that's where I went; she was decorating cup-cakes, with purple frosting. Purple is defiantly her favorite color (note to self: buy her something purple).

"Hey" stupid D. really bad opening line!

"Hey, if you're here might as well be useful start frosting. You know were the knives are"

"K" wow what is up with me, I totally have nothing to say, anytime I wanted to say something all I could think of was how much I love her. Bad idea coming here.

"Massie, why does everything have to always be purple" I joked. "Even when us guys are coming there are still purple cup-cakes. What's up with that?"

Then I put my finger in the frosting and wiped it off on her nose. Why you ask, well I don't know!

She put her hand in the frosting a put a hand print on my cheek, I grabbed some more and we were in the mists of a full on frosting fight. She was laughing so hard she fell to the floor, so I did to we were rolling around and out of breath, when I realized I was on op of her.

That was all I could handle, I kissed her. Then her parents walked in. great! I got off her and went to go back home. I would be back later. I ran home, and when I got there my parents were on the phone with, guess who, the Blocks. That's exactly what I needed, not, oh well we would have had to tell them eventually. I went up to my room to change and, then headed back down, and strait to the Block's for the sleepover.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
please review and if you want a certain thing in the story let me know and I will see what I can do. Review!!!


	4. The creek were we turned up

_Take me back to the creek were we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

I am so excited! Today me and Derrick are going on our first alone date. He is going to pick me up at six. It is going to be so much fun, we are going to the creek behind his house were we used to play all the time.

I am so glad I get to spend time with him alone from everyone else, since he is going to N.Y. U. next year.

I got ready to leave putting on a silver Marc by Marc Jacobs, tiered dress, with purple,(I need my signature color) Jimmy Choo Erica suede shoe boots. I had my hair in an over the shoulder, braid and my bangs were just above my eyes laying perfectly. And for accessories, my charm bracelet, and a Laurie Kaufmann Original clutch purse. My make-up was all minimal except for the dramatic, Mac, plum eye shadow.

There was a knock on the door and my mother answered it. I herd her greet Derrick and call for my Dad.

When I came down they were in the middle of a "don't let anything happen to our baby" talk. Once Derrick saw me, he got up and came strait over, giving me a hug.

"Massie, you look amazing, like always"

"Thanks, and you look very nice too"

We walked to his car, hand in hand; he opened to door of his Black Aston Martin Vanquish for me. We went to our favorite hang out spot first, Slice of Heaven, to pick up dinner, and then we headed to the creek.

We got out of the car and went inside to say hello to his parents. Derrick went straight outside telling me he needed to set up the food.

"Massie, you look so beautiful" his mother said, "You must tell me were you got that dress, and those shoes!"

"My dress is Marc by Marc Jacobs" I answered "the shoes are Jimmy Choo, and I do think they would look amazing on you, Mrs. Harrington."

"Thanks Massie, Honey" she said directed at her husband, "I have some shopping to do. Oh, and have fun, kids, but don't stay up to late."

And with that Mr. and Mrs. Harrington, went out to there car, and headed in the direction of the mall, but not before he let out a groan.

I went outside to the creek, were he had set up a beautiful picnic; there were candles and a purple blanket for us to sit on. I surprised him with a big huge from the back, and he spun around, and kissed me.

"I love you" he said

"I know". I replied he pouted and I laughed, "Of course I love you too, silly"

He smiled and kissed me again, then we ate and talked until we saw his parent's car coming up the driveway. So we cleaned up and checked the time, OMG! It was already two a.m.

"D, I need to go home now"

"Stay, please?" he pouted again,

"I wish I could, but I can't its already two!"

"Fine, I'll bring you back"

"Thanks, I love you"

"I know" he laughed

"Hey don't steal my lines!" I said laughing harder.

I took off my shoes and ran back up to the house, but he got there first, and waited at the door. He put me in a huge bear hug, then carried me inside bridal style. I was laughing so hard I dropped my shoes.

"Put me down" I laughed "I dropped my shoes!"

He brought me to the car, and ran back to get my shoes.

"Here you go, Block" he said using the special nickname he had for since I was, like seven.

We drove off, back to my house, and snuck in hoping my parents weren't awake. No luck they were up and waiting. Shoot, I am so dead curfew for me is eleven. I told Derrick to leave so I could talk to my parents, they looked really mad.

"Mom, Dad, I'm really sorry, we lost track of time and-"

My Dad cut me off. "No excuses young lady, go up to your room now! And give me your cell phone, no texting for the rest of the week."

I handed over my cell, went upstairs, and aimed Derrick.

_Massiekur has signed on _

Massiekur: hey D i lost my cell no txting 4 the rest of the week 

Shortz4life: block im really sry its my fault

Massiekur: dont worry its ok

Massiekur: gn

Shortz4life: gn ily

Massiekur: ik

Shortz4life: lol

_Shortz4life has logged off_

Holagurrl: hey mass how was ur date with derrington?????

Massiekur: hey leesh it was awesome

Sexysportsbabe: hey dyl is with me SPILL!!!!!

Massiekur: 2morow wen wer all 2gether k

Sexysportsbabe: k under the tree

Massiekur: were else

Sexysportsbabe: lol gn

_Sexysportsbabe has logged off_

Holagurrl: still there?

Massiekur: yah sry

Holagurrl: so SPILL!!!!!!!!!!!

Massiekur: tree 2morow gn leesh

Holagurrl: gn

Clairebear: hey plz tell me!!!!

Massiekur: hey ku-laire nope u gotta wait just like the grls ttyl gn

_Massiekur has logged off_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
hey sorry it is so short I am on final week joy! lol anyways review!!!_


	5. we had our very first fight

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

P.O.V. Derrick

I walked into my room, that was done being set up, only the posters of our favorite bands were still in our moving box

"Yo, Cammie boy, Joshie" I said to my two room mates, and best friends, in a cheery voice.

"Dude, there's like mountains of homework and its only the first week of college, and your so freaking happy, what the hell is wrong with you" Josh was in a pissed off mood, must be something to do with Alicia. Those two have been dating on and off for the past two years, and every time they brake up Josh is a cranky baby.

"They broke up again" Cam explained "but why are you so happy, its not normal, you should be sad, you haven't seen Massie all summer, and you won't get to until thanksgiving."

"That's where you're wrong, shes coming up to visit me _today_" I practically yelled out of happiness.

"Who cares! You get to see your girlfriend, and Alicia won't even talk to me! Dude, my life sucks"

Me and Cam groined he was going to go on and on about this all day

"And I didn't even do any thing it was-" by that point I just blanked out and completely ignored him. I put on grabbed my iPhone and started listening to Fall Out Boy, while looking at pictures of Massie and I.

"I love her" I accidentally said out loud. I went to lie down on my bed

"It Sucks Dempsey and Layne went to UCLA instead of NYU with us" Cam said "it's like the first time ever we aren't in the same school as them.

"Yah, it's sad but at least they have each other. Dempsey said he wants to propose, but he is scared she will say no. They have only been officially dating for two years now."

"Maybe they only started dating two years ago, but he has been in love with her since seventh grade"

"Are you guys even listening to me" Josh cried

Just then Skye Hamilton barged in

"Dude, _who_ she is" Cam asked

"She is also taking Law as her major. We're in the same class." I answered

"So Derry help me study" she said walking over to my bed.

"umm.. Skye today is not a good time my girlfriend is coming" I said putting an emphasis on_ girlfriend _

"So help me until she gets here" she was on my bed now

Seriously I hope Massie doesn't walk in now this can't possibly look right.

I sat up not wanting her to get to close. Bad idea she jumped on top of me and knocked me back down into a laying position, and then she kissed me. I tried pushing her off but she wouldn't she just held on. I really hope Massie doesn't walk in!

No such luck. I heard the door open and someone stomp over to my bed.

"Get off _my_ boyfriend!" she shrieked. I am so dead, there is no way she is going to believe me it just looks so wrong.

Massie grabbed the girl and dragged her off of me. Finally! She punched her and Skye ran out, but not before winking at me. Shit! I am so completely screwed

"Derrick Harrington we are over!" she screeched so loud that it interrupted Claire and Cam's make-out session. I didn't even realize she was here.

She ran out pulling a hesitant Claire with her.

"Massie wait, please let me explain" I called after her, but she was already calling Isaac to come get her. Since she was here for about two seconds anyways, he was ready and she left.

This is our first "fight", what am I supposed to do! I called, but she didn't answer, I texted and no reply. The only thing I could do was go to her house…

P.O.V. Massie

Claire and I were in the car driving to NYU to see Derrick and Cam, Alicia would have came, but she just broke up with Josh fifteen minutes ago. Now she won't shut up about him! She is just so annoying.

We were here and Isaac told us to call when we wanted to come back

We walked up to the room and walked in. and there on his bed was Derrick with some slut on top of him and they were KISSING! I ran over and pulled her of after screaming at her to get off my boyfriend, then I punched her and she winked at him. Winked at Derrick! then she scrambled out. What the hell!

And where is? Claire she is already making out with Cam. OMG! I am going to kill her, and back to Derrick he is so dead to me

"Derrick Harrington we are over!" I screamed so loud that Claire and Cam actually stopped kissing. I ran out dragging Claire with me and called Isaac. He was still there.

"Massie wait, please let me explain" Derrick called after me, but I was not turning back. I was already crying and he was not going to see my, Massie Block, cry. No one gets to see that, well except Claire, but that's only because she lived in my back house.

We got into the car and my phone rang. Ugh, Derrick I hit ignore. Beep I got a text, from Derrick. Delete. Claire pulled me into a hug and I cried on her shoulder.

Isaac gave me a concerned look but didn't say anything.

I asked Isaac to turn on the radio, and Should've Said No by Taylor Swift came on.

Finally, we were back home and I ran up to my room, and cried.

Someone knocked on the door and I yelled at them to go away, but they came inside anyways. It was Derrick. He sat next to me on my bed, and tried to explain, but I didn't listen. I got up and slapped him across the face.

"Get out of my room now!"

"Massie, please listen to me, please"

"Get out now, I don't care about any stupid excuse you make up just leave."

He left my room but just stood in the door way with a pleading face. It was so cute I really wanted to kiss him. NO! Stop Massie you hate him right now. I slammed the door and went back to my bed and turned on my radio. My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson was on, and I fell asleep listening to it.

I was jolted awake by the sound of my purple iPhone ringing, it was Cam, Derrick probably stole his phone, but I answered it anyways.

"Massie, thank god you picked up"

"Cam, what do you want"

"Please let me explain what happened it really wasn't Derricks fault, it was Skye's"

"Cam stop. I know Derrick is your best friend and you are going to stick up for him, but don't."

"Massie just listen now, please"

"Fine" he went on to explain the whole story I hung up, and checked the time. It was Two A.M. I guess I'm going to have to drive myself to NYU.

I opened the door, and Derrick's head hit the ground. He woke up, and quickly stood up.

"Derrick, Cam explained what happened"

"Massie I want you to know that I love you, and no one will ever change that, I would never even think of cheating on you."

"I know that now."

"Block, you know I am going to kiss you now."

"Yep, I do"

Then he kissed me, there were fire works and sparks were flying, your typical cheesy kiss. And I love it, cheesiness and all,

"Block, I love you."

"I love you to"

* * *

_sorry for not updating it was the last week of school and had tons of things going on ontop of last week of school stuff please don't hate me!!! and i will update again soon_


	6. A few years had gone and come around

_hey i am soooo sorry about not posting i am on a road trip so ya no internet but i think this is the most i have ever written R & R_

_  
A few years had gone and come around, we were sitting in our favorite spot in town_

_Then you looked at me, got down on one knee_

Thanksgiving brake, finally, I can't wait to see my family, and be back home in Westchester I haven't really seen them or Derrick since I started college this year. I am going to Los Angeles Fashion Institute, with Alicia, since want to start a clothing company together.

Alicia, and I Stepped off of her private jet (mine was being redecorated), and saw Isaac waiting for us. I ran over and gave him a hug, I missed him so much.

"Wow, Massie I didn't know you missed me that much" he said when I finished hugging him.

"Well, you know, I actually had to call for taxis in L.A. I appreciate you a lot more than I ever have"

Alicia finally caught up to us, she doesn't run. We got into the car, and turned on the radio, Boom Boom Pow by Black Eyed Peas was on, we sang and bounced to the song. As we pulled up to Alicia's house her mother came running out to give her a hug. Alicia jumped out of the car, and we left her mother embracing each other

My phone started beeping, I got a text from Derrick: hey, block u back 4 the holidays or wat?

I replied with a duh and got back an awesome! C u at dinner then

What? Dinner cool I guess we are going to the Harrington's for dinner tonight. Wait what am I going to wear? Shopping time! But I need to go home and change out of my purple juicy sweat-suit I wore on the jet.

"Massie, we're home" my parents came bursting through the door

"Mom, Dad, I missed you so much!" I ran towards them and gave them a huge bear hug. We walked inside, and my parents asked me all the typical questions; how's school, do you like your roommates, why don't you call more, do you like your classes…

I started walking upstairs to my room, but my mom called out and told me we were going to the Harrington's for dinner, and to wear something casual, like a nice top and dark washed jeans. Guess I don't need to go shopping for tonight, but I will call Alicia, and Claire, tomorrow and shop with them for Thanksgiving dinner at the Harrington's, as always, and Christmas, at my house.

I ran up to my room and put on my True Religion Dark Wash skinny jeans, a purple Channel tank top, a gray leather, cropped, Armani sweater, and purple Manola Blanik with silver four inch, stiletto heels lace-up boots, and a silver headband with a bow. My hair was down I curled it so it was slightly wavy, and had my bangs down. I looked in the mirror and realized my bangs had grown out and were slightly longer then I wanted so I pulled them into side bangs that covered my left eye, and put in my calendar to make a hair appointment before Thanksgiving.

My mom called up to my room saying I had five minutes before we need to leave, so I checked my outfit one last time, making sure everything was perfect, then decided to grab a purple flower ring, that Derrick got me, off my desk, and went downstairs. I sat on the couch, and waited for them to come down. About three minutes later, we were in the car driving to dinner.

We pulled up to the Harrington's, and walked up thought there front yard and I saw Cam on Derrick's skateboard ramp.

"Hey Cammie" I shouted he looked up and ran over to give me a hug. I looked around, but no Derrick

"Umm, Cammie, where is Derr- AAHH" I shrieked someone came up behind me and screamed Boo! I quickly spun around to see Derrick laughing his head off at my very girlish shriek. So I punched him, lightly, not like I was even going to hurt him anyways, on the arm.

"Ouch, Block, that hurt, where is my hug _I'm_ your boyfriend not Cammie. Remember?" he pouted when he said it.

"Well, Derrick, maybe if you didn't sneak up and scare me you would get one." I replied in a half joking way, then walked we all walked into the house.

Dinner was pretty much normal, everyone basically just caught up with each other, it turned out that, the Marvil's, Hotz's, Alicia (her parents couldn't make it), Albey's, and Fisher's were at dinner too. It wasn't everyone, but we still had fun, and I planned a shopping trip with all the girls for tomorrow. I'll call Claire and Kristin and tell them later.

Right before dinner I went to wash my hands so I took off my ring and went to the kitchen. When I came back Derrick, Cam, and Josh were standing around having a serious talk. What was with that those clowns having a serious talk. College really must have matured them. We got called back to the table and my ring was gone! I search everywhere for it then I saw Derrick playing around with it. He had a dreamy look on his face. I snuck up behind him and gave him the hug he missed before. He turned around, and fast I grabbed the ring out of his hand and ran away. He ran after me, and quickly caught up, but tripped on the skateboard Cam left out. I went over to see if he was okay. He was on the floor so I afforded my hand, and he pulled me down on top of him.

"So Block, can I have my hug now please?"

"Yes, Derrick, you can have your hug now just let me get up"

"But maybe I don't want you to get up"

"Derrick please not now, after dinner, you know your mom is going to be mad if we are late ok?"

"Fine, but I still get my hug, right?" he said with a laugh

"Yes, you can still have a hug" I joked back. He let me go, and then popped up next to me. I gave him the hug he so desperately wanted

"I missed you" he whispered in my ear, it sent shivers down my back.

"I missed you too"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up at 9:30 to the sound of my iPhone ringing, it was Alicia

"Hey girly, Get ready I'm picking you and the rest of the girls up in thirty minutes. Dress in comfortable shoes, its going to be a long day. So we are going to start at the with BCBG, and make a loop ending at Juicy"

"Sounds good Leesh I'll be ready bye, see you soon"

I got into the shower, and was out again in fifteen minutes. I put on a purple, Armani, racer back, jersey dress that hit right above my knees, silver tights, and black ballet flats with a silver bow. A car beeped outside and I grabbed my silver coach wristlet that held all my credit cards, and ran to the car. Kristen and Claire were already in the car, so we headed straight to the mall.

Once we got there we hit BCBG, Armani, Dior, Lois Vuitton, and Channel. We were about to walk into Tiffany's, but I stopped short when we saw Derrick, Cam, and Josh inside. Alicia saw them next, then squealed

"Yay, they must be getting us holiday presents Massie, should we go see what they are? I am so curious!"  
before I could say anything the boys turned around to see us. They were each holding a bag. So we are all getting something, awesome! Derrick blushed then waved for me to come over.

"Hey Block, I want to make sure I got you something you like point show me everything in the store you love"

"Sure, Derry, that shouldn't be too hard, come on lets go." Cam and Josh were already talking to Claire and Alicia, so Kristen came with me. We were walking around and I saw this gorgeous diamond and amethyst that came down in a chandelier style.

"Oh! Krissy look at this isn't so pretty I love it. Derrick come looks at this please I love it! it so pretty isn't it."

"Umm Mass let's look at more things okay, how about rings? You like rings right? I know you do lets go."

She took me over to the diamond rings.

"Kris, These look like engagement rings."

"Yah so don't you want to send the hint to Derrick that you love him, and marry him. I just thought you would because the last sleepover before you left to college, you said that you wish he would propose to you."

Kristen Gregory, you are a genius! That is perfect, but do you think he will pick up on the hint"

"Of course he will. Don't worry, and if he doesn't you are still young. You two have time."

"Derrick come here I found the perfect thing I just love it"

"Coming block, wow it is really pretty" he winked at Kristen as I pointed out the ring that was perfect. It had a silver, braided band, with a four karat diamond in the middle, and a bunch of little diamonds, intertwined into the braids. The exact ring I always dreamed of.

Derrick hugged me, and said that he couldn't wait for tonight's Thanksgiving dinner at his house, and then said he needed to go, and pick up things for his mom.

I walked over to an ecstatic Claire and Alicia, the boys must have told them about their gifts. We finished up at the mall. We each had about ten bags, including Claire, even though she wasn't such a great shopper, we found her ah-mazing things.

Next, went to the salon to get our hair restyled for tonight. We also got our manicures, and pedicures. Then went and did more shopping.

We walked out of Juicy and saw Griffin waiting outside for us. He was to "cool" to even be seen walking into any girl store. Whatever at least he waited for Kristen outside, they had been going out for a year, it was unexpected. We all thought she would go out with Dune forever, but he cheated on her with Olivia Ryan, and Griffin was there to comfort her. They started becoming really good friends, and then out of nowhere he asked her out, and she said yes. They both have been really happy, so no one said anything.

"Babe let me take you home, kay?" Griffin said looking straight at Kristen. She looked at my asking if it was okay to go with him even though it was supposed to be us girls hanging out.

"Well Griffin," I said "we are going to Starbucks first then you can take her home."

We walked over, and got our drinks, Vanilla Bean Fraps. (A/n sorry I don't really go to Starbucks very much so I don't know there drinks) Then I called Isaac, because Alicia's driver needed to take her parents to something now, and we needed to get ready for dinner. It was already 3:30 and it would take about fifteen minutes for Isaac to come pick us up, and another thirty until everyone was dropped off and I could go and sort through my purchases, organize them in my closet, and then decide what to wear.

Finally, Isaac called to say he was here. Kristen and Griffin walked with us to the car, then walked over to his, and left.

After about fifty or so minutes or so I was stepped out of the shower and started getting dressed. I had on a silver Miu Miu dress, with four inch, purple, Dior pumps. I stacked five bangles up my arm, and put on big silver hoop earrings, and a simple triple stranded silver, extremely thin, chain, with a small, purple, rhinestone "M" hanging from it. Derrick gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday, right before we became a couple. I wonder if he still has that "M" pin I gave him when he started high school?

It was about 5:30 and dinner started at 6:00 so I told my parents I was going and they said they would go in about five minutes. I drove myself in my yellow Porsche. I knocked on the Harrington's door and Mr. Harrington opened the door. He told me that Derrick was outside by the creek, so I went out to find him. As I was getting to the edge of the "woods" Derrick came out. He looked a little startled.

"Oh… umm… umm… Massie you're here umm… lets go inside now." He stuttered

"Derrick what is wrong. Tell me or I am going to check it out for myself."

Nono… nothing… nothing's wrong don't go in the woods. Please don't" he begged.

"Fine I will let it go. For now" I gave him a glare and we walked inside. Since I got there the Marvil's, Hotz's, Albey's, Fisher's, Rivera's Solomon's, Gregory's, Lyon's, Plovert, and Griffin (who has recently been to these things because of dating Kristen).

Derrick went over to talk with his friends and I went over to my until it was time for dinner. I was sitting between Derrick and Cam, next to Cam was Claire, then Alicia, Josh, Layne, Dempsey, Kristen (they were both annoyed that they had to sit together), Griffin, Chris Albey, Todd, and then Chris Plovert, Dylan, and Kemp.

"Massie, hey come here I want to show you something." Derrick said just as I was about to put the last piece of pumpkin pie in mouth, Thanksgiving and Christmas were the only times is let myself eat anything.

"Sure, where are we going?"

"I'm not going to tell you, now put on the blindfold."

"Fine" he put the blindfold over my eyes so I couldn't see anything, and went behind me and whispered in my ear where to go. Cam was holding my hand and pulling me in the right direction. I was pulled outside and started to shiver, Derrick (I think) wrapped his jacket around me so I wouldn't be so cold. Cam let go of my hand, and Derrick picked me up, bridal style. After a couple minutes he put me down so that I was sitting on what felt like a fuzzy bean bag chair?

"Where are we?"

Take off your blind fold and look."

I took it off and I saw that is indeed sitting on a fluffy, purple bean bag. Right by the creek where we had our first alone date and it was defiantly our favorite spot to together. There was a purple blanket in front of where I sat and it had a little box. It looked like a ring box, a pretty, velvet, purple ring box. Derrick went over and picked it up. He came over and got down on one knee in front of me, and opened the box.

"Massie Block, I love you, I hated being away from you for so long. I can't stand it. I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?"

I was speechless. I thought back to today in the mall, Kristen knew he was going to propose, that means Alicia and Claire did to, and so did Cam and Josh. They must have been talking about it when he stole my ring last night; he probably measured it to then.

"Umm Massie will you marry me?" he asked again I realized I must have been starring at him opened mouthed and speechless, while he was still down on his knee.

"Of course I will marry you, I love you. So so much." He took the ring out of the box and put it on the finger. Of course it was the exact ring I picked out.

"I kind of picked this one before you came, but I forced your friends to bring you to the mall so I could make sure it was the perfect one." he said sheepishly.

He stood up, and he kissed me, it was all perfect. We broke apart and went inside to tell everyone. Even though they already knew, because as soon as we walked in everyone ran over and tried to grab my hand to see the ring, well except Kristen, she already knew what it looked like.

We were bombarded with questions we haven't even thought about yet. So Derrick pulled me back outside to where the creek was and we talked about when, where, colors, and brides maids and best man. Then we just sat there looking at the creek and how gorgeous the water was. I was shivering from the cold even with Derrick's jacket on, so he pulled me onto his lap and kept me warm. I fell asleep in his arms and was woken up when he moved me back into his house.

"Derrick I'm awake you can let me walk" I said sleepily

"shshshsh Massie sleep, I'm going to bring you home just sleep." I fell asleep again and woke up in my room, under my blanket, my dress was still on and I still had his jacket.


	7. sorry everyone

hey guys i am soooooo sorry for not writing in like forever but i was away all summer and now its school and i have tons and tons of work

but whenever ! have a little bit of free time i'm going to write I promise :)

so hopefully I will be updating soon

please don't hate me hate my family for dragging me on a stupid trip for two minths with out a computer

and my school for giving soooo much work like right when it started sooo anoying

again I am really really really sorry


	8. To The Time We Walked Down The Aile

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too _

"Derrick, can you believe it? After all this time…" I trailed off all I could think was I am Mrs. Massie Harrington, we just got married, after a year if planning ever little detail from all the lace and crystals and beading on my wedding dress to the very last Swarovski crystal on the place cards.

"Massie, I am so happy you're my wife after everything, you're everything that matters to me in the world. I love you."

"I love you too." I yawned, wow I am extremely tiered. "I am so tiered, it's time to go home, or well to our hotel" Oh, how I wish we would have gotten that house, I still can't believe the deal fell through only three months before the wedding, and there was no time to look for another one.

"Well actually, Honey, we need to be on our way to the airport, we have our honeymoon in Fiji to get too." Fiji! The honeymoon was all Derrick's planning I only found out it was Fiji a week ago, just so that I could be packed and ready tonight, well today its already 4:00 a.m. the wedding went on for a very long time.

"Derrington, you are by far the best husband I could have asked for…" I was cut off

"Don't say that yet I haven't told you the best part of the whole honeymoon, well besides the destination, I bought us a private jet, so we have the whole sixteen hour plane ride to ourselves. To do anything we want, and I do mean ANYTHING."

Once he said that a huge coy smirk appeared on his face and he leaned in, he was only an inch away from my face now, and getting closer. I closed my eyes as his lips met mine for a sweet passionate kiss.

"We're here Mr. and Mrs. Harrington."

"Thanks Isaac!" we said simultaneously, Derrick picked me up and carried me bridal style into our newly purchased jet, now we won't have to borrow our parents, thank you God for that.

We got in the Pilot introduced himself as Griffin, and we were off… off to Fiji… off to the start of our new lives together… our new lives as husband and wife… as Mr. and Mrs. Derrick and Massie Harrington…


	9. Home Where We Met So Many Years Before

TWO WEEKS LATER…

_Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

I walked off our private jet, and into my parent's arms. We had the most amazing time ever in Fiji; it was crazy we did everything there possibly was to do there!

"How was the honeymoon sweetie," my mom asked, Derrick was talking to his parent's "I hope you have pictures! If you better have pictures I will be very upset, it's gorgeous in Fiji you can use them to inspire a line in your design company.

"Mom, don't worry, of course there are pictures, but I don't need them for inspiration, I've already sketched out some new things. I'll show you the designs AND the pictures in the car. Now where's Isaac, Derrick and I have a whole day of house shopping planned."

We all got into the car, Derrick was chatting away with his parents still.

"Well actually, honey, you father and I and the Harringtons want to talk to you about that, you won't need to go house hunting…"

"Mom!" I cut her off, "Please tell me you didn't buy a house without us!" I love my mom, really I do, but she doesn't always have the same taste as me in really almost anything.

"Massie, you cut me off, no we did not buy a house without you and Derrick present to see it, and well we'll talk about it as soon as we get home okay? Now where are those pictures and sketches you have?"

We spent the rest of the three hour car ride to my parents' house talking about the trip and looking at pictures, but I couldn't help thinking about what my mom meant, if she didn't buy a house for us, why doesn't she want us to go house shopping?

When we pulled up, we saw all our friends run out of the house to greet us, while everyone but Alicia and Josh. There probably in the house somewhere making out, like they've been doing since well there whole lives, they've always been on and off together, the weddings brought them closer to realize they were meant to be though

Dylan and Chris ran straight towards us engulfing me and Derrick in a huge bear-like group huge, Alicia, Dylan, and Chris are my closest friends in the group (well excluding Derrick, But come on we are married) I think it's mostly that we are the same grade age, and basically spent every single class we've ever had in elementary, middle school, and high school together. Dylan and Chris were always the closest between the four of us, and now they're planning their own wedding, but it's not for another year and a half!

Next to give us hugs were Derrick's best friends, Cam and Josh, and next Layne and Dempsey. Cammies with Claire now, she kind of become my little sister through High School and she was next up with the hugest hug she has ever given, and whispered in my ear that Cam asked her to move in with him, Wow! Crazy exciting, they're just that much closer to actually getting married, Cam has a tiny bit of commitment issues, so that really is a big step for him.

Dylan went to go see what was taken Alicia so long to come out, Josh came out fist and already gave us hugs. Then Dune and Kristen stepped up, they got married eight months ago, and are living in some tiny apartment. Kris is 4 months pregnant!

Kemp was at the house, but he left his girlfriend of this month, Skye (yes, that girl from NYU that almost broke Derrick and I up back then), and yes Kemp is four years younger than her… taking my feeling towards her out of the scenario, they still won't last Kempy has a new girl every couple of months.

Chris Albey, Todd and Chris and Laynes little sister Raina came up to hug us last. None of them are really so part of our group, but hey they are still kids from the block and it's not Chris's fault he's so much older nor is it Todd's and Raina's that there younger. Todd is Five years younger than me and Raina's another three years younger than Todd. Todd and Raina remind me of well Derrick and me, Todd's a freshman in High School, He started early Childhood late, so he's one of the oldest in his class. And Raina's in seventh, but they are still best friends. It's actually extremely cute.

Finally, Alicia comes running out and basically runs right into us, she finally decided running isn't too bad so she does it now.

Our parents call us all inside the house for a huge Block Wide meeting, oh my gosh, what is going on?

"We are all moving." My mom just blurts it out like that's a totally normal thing to do at their ages! "And we are leaving the houses to all of you."

Everyone started talking at once that's crazy! I get to live in the house I grew up in for the rest of my life, and raise my own children here, that is so exciting!

Derrick whispers to me, "Let's keep your house, I kind of like it more than my own, I did basically live here anyways."

"Thank you, I know you know how much this house means to me and I'm so happy you want to stay to, plus we will always be right by our friends, just the way we grew up."

Someone snapped a picture of all the excitement and house dividing up at that point.


	10. I'll Be 87 You'll Be 89

_**for anyone who is still reading this THANK YOU! I know its been a crazy long time, but I've finally gotten my inspiration back, and well now the storys over. I really hope you like it :)**_

* * *

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..._

"Gramma Massie, Grampa Derrick, I like looking at you pictures, the story's are always the best" my little granddaughter Mackenzie said, she says the same thing after we show her our picture album, mine and Derricks album, how we progressed into the old eighty-seven and eighty-nine year old us.

"My favorite story is about you two making cupcakes and then having your fist kiss," our other granddaughter" Stacy said, Mackenzie started up again "My favorite picture is…"

They argued about which picture and story was the best one, as everyone from the block gathered around to wish Gramma and Grampa, Derrick and Massie, Mr. and Mrs. Harrington a happy sixty-sixth anniversary.

Oh, and Derricks eyes still shined like the stars, right up until Massie passed away a couple of months later.

* * *

**_The End :) _**

**_~Naomi 3_**


End file.
